


The Giant of Kalos

by Slickster46



Series: The Giant of Kalos [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: G/T, Gen, Giants, OCs - Freeform, giants and tinies, tinies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickster46/pseuds/Slickster46





	1. A Mysterious Adventure

There in the country side of Kalos stood a beautiful chateau just in perfect view of the prism tower and Lumiose city. It was quite massive. The person who lived in it was very well off obviously a lot better off than the person observing the house was currently. The trainer who had been summoned to this pretty little house was a little long in the tooth as far as new trainers go. Young Sinclair Monroe was an aspiring Gym leader born and raised in the Kalos region and had started her journey as a Pokémon trainer rather late comparatively.

In fact she might have started even later if it wasn’t for the insistence of a certain pokémon professor. Her family had been pokémon breeders to the kings of Kalos, which made them nobility but it was the lowest class of nobility you could possibly be. Her family still did breading specializing in furfrou and it was the first thing Sinclair ever learned about, The second thing was how to be a fantastic pokémon battler which of course fostered a love and adoration of pokémon.

Sinclair was prodigy when it came to battling like her brother,father, and aunt before her. She gained notability for her prowess before she even officially began her journey. When she did begin her first attempt at her journey, she was gone for about a week before returning home without a word as to why or what happened during. But she made one thing very clear: she wasn't ever going to attempt a trainer journey ever again.

But then Sycamore came along.

With his damn perfect hair and bright smile with grey eyes he talked her into trying again. She’d known the professor for quite a long time and it was safe to say that he’d known her all of her life. He was also a noblemen but much higher in the ranks than she could ever hope to be. She could still remember when she was a little girl and he was a young trainer.

Sinclair was about two weeks into her trainer journey when she got a message from the professor asking her to come see him.

She had been sitting with some other along route six camping out under the setting sun. The trainers she’d met with were younger than her as they often were. They’d discuss pokémon and share secrets of battling and even let their pokémon come out and fraternize.

 

"Well, of course you got beat by Korrina." Sinclair said in a chastisement of another trainer.

Her nostrails flared a bit.

"You have a team of normal types, and she's a fighting type gym leader. That's something they teach you on the first day of trainer orientation!"

Her green eyes were glowing with emotion.

"But, I'm normal type trainer! What else was I supposed to do? Train a new team?" 

The trainer was only about 15 and Sinclair could sympathise with her plight. So she soften her tone.

"I'm just saying a little diversity among your pokemon wouldn't hurt. Speaking of hurt, are you and your pokemon okay? That battle must've been brutal."

"We're fine now, a quick trip to the pokecenter fixed everything!" The trainer chirped.

"That's good to hear. A battle loss can really be taxing on a young trainer. Some people even pass out after one."

"Man, that's just a myth!" another boy trainer interjected.

"They always say that loosing a battle can be 'a traumatic expereince' but have any of us ever actually passed out from loosing a battle?"

There was pause.

"I have." Sinclair admitted with a shrug.

"You?" the young girl trainer asked.

"Sure, when I was young and I'd lost a huge battle, my knees would go weak, and I'd turn pale as a sheet." she said. The other trainers gave her a look.

"Well, as pale as my dark skin could go. You get the idea. Anyway, I'd just drop, and I'd wake up back in a pokecenter, with no idea how I got there."

"Wow, that must've been scary huh?" 

"Yeah a little but, it's not the worse that could-"

A rhythmic vibration suddenly shook her body. 

"Priority message alert! Priority message alert!" a robotic voice cried. It came from her holoclip that was strapped to her wrist.

"Priority message? From who?" Sinclair asked the machine.

"WARNING: Message is marked private! Advised to be alone when receiving. Are you alone?" Sinclair looked up at the trainers around the campfire.

"Sorry guys, I have to take this really quick!" She said getting up and stepping away from the campfire. The other trainers watched her as walked out of ear shot.

"So that's the sister of Simon Monroe? I thought she'd be more intimidating." a trainer whispered.

Sinclair was just far enough away from the camp fire where she could open the message without anyone seeing or hearing it.

"Alright, open the message." she commanded. The holoclip started display a garbled image in front of her.

"Huh! What's going on? You can't be broken already! I just got you!" She hit a few times to try and clear up the image, but nothing helped.

"Sinclair, I hope you can still get this message." the voice from the the holoclip said. Though the image was distorted, the audio was clear and crisp.

"Augestine." she mumbled.

"I can't explain much to you right now, but I need your help. Please come to the chateau as soon as you get this!" his voice sounded serious. 

"And please, come alone." With that the holoclip broadcast abruptly ended. Sinclair stared a the bright screen of her holoclip for a few seconds.Then she turned her eyes back to the campfire.

"Huh, And I was thinking I'd get a chance to relax." She sighed. 

Sinclair jogged back over to the campsite and began to gather her things.

"Is everything alright, Madam Sinclair?" the young trainer asked.

"Oh yes, fine. Just a bit of a family thing I gotta check up on back in Lumiose! I'll catch up with you guys later." She tried to wave us the apparent graveness of the unknown issue. 

"You're not going to sleep? That's entire night's ride." another trainer pointed out.

 

“I'll be fine! This certainly isn't the first time I've pulled an all nighter.” Sinclair said. She looked over to the furfrou and the ivysaur snuggled up next to each other.

“Hate to disturb you while you two are getting comfy but we got business to handle apparently. Zabriel , Sammael return.” She held out both pokéballs and watched disappear in the red light. Then she hauled out her bike and began peddling through the night all the way back to Lumiose. The entire bike ride back was a mix of drastic changes in sensory and distracting thoughts that played volleyball with Sinclair’s mind.

_What on earth could be so important that Auggie would contact me out of the blue? He said it was urgent. Maybe he needs some help with a pokémon? Maybe he wants to invite me to that super-secret trainers investigating mega evolution that he didn’t invite me to. Perhaps he's checking up on me. Trying to make sure I complete my journey this time..._

 

“Well no point waiting out here then.” She took a deep breath and began to walk up to the lovely house. On the grand doorway was a gorgeous and intricate design of the Kalos noble’s crest. Each family of noble’s crests were slightly different from each other and the further you got away from the royal family the more variant they became. And in each noble and royal family the men’s crest differed from the women’s. Sinclair’s family crest for example had five variances in design from Sycamore’s and Sycamore had about two variants in design from the crest of the royal family. The variants themselves came in the form of the pokémon and their positioning around the shield and the family motto written old Kalosian.

Sinclair knocked on the door hesitantly.

“Auggie?” she called. Sinclair expected for the door to swing open and for that dashing man to come sweeping out of the home, smothering her with a cologne dipped hug and an old fashion Luminoce city kiss on the check. But those things never came.

Maybe I should be more formal. Sinclair thought. He is a noble after all .

“Professor Sycamore, it is me Sinclair.” She knocked harder on the door and caused it to creak open. Inside the entire house was darkened. All the windows were closed and covered and all the lights were off. It was beautiful grand hall for all its darkness. Its walls were painted a deep shade of lavender with a plush white carpet that covered every inch of the floor. Sinclair was very sure to take off her shoes before walking in. The great hall extended upstairs to a grand master bedroom at the end of a series of hallways and beyond the stairs the rest of the house continued. In the grand hall there was a piano and vases on marble tables the sat in front of those large French windows. The smell of fresh flowers wafted through the air. Sinclair stepped inside lightly closing the large door behind her.

“Professor Sycamore!” Sinclair called. “Are you in here?” She began to walk through the large hall of the chateau. It was horribly empty and cavernous. In the past when Sinclair came to this house in childhood it was for grand parties and social events filled with people and pokémon. She felt bad for the professor having to live here by himself. 

“Hey, I got your letter and I’m here!

“Ah, Sinclair is that you?” she finally heard him reply in the accent attributed to Kalosian nobility. “I am sorry I must ask you to come to my private chambers. I am a bit stuck." 

_Stuck?_ She thought. _What could that mean?_

"Alright, I’ll be right up." 

"Merci! I know this must be strange so allow me to explain a bit more why a asked you here.” As the professor continued Sinclair began walking up the grand stair case.

“As you have heard, no doubt I have recruited a group of young trainers to fill the pokédex and to help with my research on mega evolution.” he started.

“Yes, I’ve ran into those trainers. One of them is on the way to becoming league champion I heard. Little offended you didn’t ask me professor.” she joked. She’d reached the top of the stairs only to be greeted by a long hallway. Instead of interrupting the professor she just started to follow where his voice was coming from.

“Desole.” the professor half chuckled. 

“I didn’t think it was something you’d be interested in . You are more about building very strong relationships with all your pokémon. Not just capturing them. Anyway one of the trainers brought a package to me a few days back. She said a man gave it to her and that the man insisted that it would help in the research of mega evolution. The man also stipulated the package be brought directly to me. Inside there was a strange crystal the size of a stone it was quite magnifique. I studied it for days on in trying to figure out what it could do. I was so fascinated by it I didn’t want to leave it at the lab so I took it home with me.“

"You’re such a workaholic I swear.” as Sinclair was drawing nearer to Sycamore’s room she couldn’t help but feel as though there was something off about his voice. It sounded fine but it seemed like it was louder than it should’ve been and just a tad bit lower in pitch. 

“You were just as much as a workaholic as I was.Runs in the family I suppose. The next part gets a bit embarrassing. As I took it home to study it more, I placed the stone on my work desk in my room the sunlight hit it and I suppose after enough time in the sun the crystal began to glow. I didn’t notice until the night. And the light it admitted has had an effect on me.”

“Like some sort allergy? A reaction?” Sinclair asked.

“Yes! That is why I called for you!" 

Sinclair came to a pair of large doors that had them same complex design as the one that were outside. She couldn’t help but think that the poor professor was suffering from an allergic reaction of some type and chuckled at the thought of what it could have caused.

"Aw, what’s the matter Auggie?” she laughed as she opened the door to the bed room. 

“Come down with a bad case of swelling?” Sinclair froze in horror. The king sized bed in the room was turned over and the back wall was damaged. One of the windows of the outward facing wall was cracked and the curtains, rods and all, were laying scattered about the floor as though they’d been pulled down violently.

But all of that paled in comparison to the ten foot man who was pinned to the corner of the room tangled curtains and covered in plaster. Those grey eyes still as charming as they have always been though now much more consuming as they stared at her from across the room.

“Ah, oui, that is one way of putting it.” He blushed. Sinclair was absolutely frozen in place.


	2. A Growing Problem

The master bedroom of Sycamore chatue was done in the beautful shade of scarlet. It four elagant chatue windows on it's furtheist wall, that were draped with love red curtains parted only slightly. The perfectly rectangle bed king sized typically had a red and black comfortor with black satin sheets just underneath. It was goregous sight to see. Unfortunately that was not the sight Sinclair was seeing. The perfect rectangle bed was flipped upside down. One of the red curtains from the window was and laying on the ground. Plaster and wood littered the white carpet, and one giant pokemon professor was in the corner of the room.

Sinclair had been frozen for several minutes in that grand bed room. And Sycamore hadn’t moved either. Both looked at each other in sort of terrified silence. Sinclair’s knees were knocking together and shivers ran through her spine.

Could this really be happening!? IS this truly happening right now?

“Mon amie, are you alright?” He reached for her. She flinched and snapped out of her stupor and the professor retracted his hand.

“How could this happen? You’re huge! Like the size of a full grown Onix huge!” She was tempted to continue into the bed room but pure fear kept her from doing so.

“You could imagine my surprise when I woke up like this. I am too afraid to move or else I might bring down my own house on my head.” Sinclair noticed a tube of metal lipstick on the ground under the tipped over bed.

“I’m sure your bedmate didn’t appreciate such a disturbance.” She remarked slyly.

“Uh how did you-“ Sinclair held the tube in her hand and wiggled in the air.

“Same old Auggie. Still chasing after skirts around the Prism tower.” She examined the tube closer and saw that the lipstick was very nearly gone but the tube still had its price tag attached and the numbers written across it were outrageous. The color of the balm was a shade of red reserved for ladies of scandalous intent.

“You should never sleep with a girl who wears this shade of lipstick let alone pays such a high price for it. You’re just asking for trouble at that point.”

“Now you sound like your mother.” He smirked. “How are your mother and father by the way? And your siblings?”

“Oh, they’re fine. Fine they went on a trip to Unova to retrace some family ancestry. Simon is back at the breeding house, and Sevrin is still with the Lumioce city orchestra as far as I know.“

"I think, I saw Sevrin one day. Hauling around that big Cello. I tried to call out for her but she couldn’t hear me.” he said.

“Funny, since hearing has never really been her problem…” Sinclair stopped and back around at where she was.

“Why are we having a normal conversation like you aren’t currently a giant?” Sinclair interrupted herself.

“Yes I suppose this is an inappropriate time to talk about such things. We can catch up later. Over coffee!” He smiled. 

“Why did you call me to help you with this problem and not some other scientists? I doubt there’s much I can do to help.”

“Oh but you can! You’re a breeder of pokémon from one of the longest line of pokémon breeders in Kalos history. The stone I was studying was very similar to some kind of evolution stone only much bigger. I looked through all sorts of breeding books and couldn’t find a thing like it. But I figured if I asked an actual breeder they might be able to see some similarities with another stone. I was actually planning to call for you sooner. I didn’t want to bother you though.”

“Auggie, for all my griping and complaining I’m always happy to help. If you called me sooner maybe you wouldn’t be in this mess.” Sinclair had gotten a bit more brave and sat down on the over turned bed.

“So where is the stone?” Sinclair got up to look around.

“Ah here comes the second embarrassing thing. My ‘reaction’ as you can tell by the state of my bed room was very violent.” The terrifying process was still very fresh in the professor’s mind.

It was the middle of the night and the professor was sleeping soundly in his bed when a focused light disturbed his slumber. He crawled from the warmth of his black satin sheets and across his bed room to the source of the light on his work desk. The sight of the crystal glowing so brightly snapped the professor out his sleepy stupor. He ran to put on his clothes so he could adequately study this stunning new development. When he returned from changing, the crystal was glowing even brighter than before.

“Ah my lady…” he nudged the woman in the bed. She turned and looked at him lustily.

“Hm, Êtes-vous prêt pour un autre tour?” she asked playfully. The professor blushed.

“Not tonight I’m afraid. Something has come up in my studies. I must return to the lab! This is a grand development!” He said excitedly. She sat up and had a disappointed look on her face.

“Quel genre de travail se produit si tard?” Sycamore took the hand of the lady’s hand and pressed it softly against his lips.

“Jusqu'en nous nous retrouverons ,mon cher.” He released her hand and she retracted it with a sigh. She began to lazily lift herself from the bed, slinking out of the house.

“Farewell my little Vulpix.” Sycamore continued to dress for the day all the while keeping the stone close by. Glancing at the strange glowing stone every once and a while. With each stolen look the crystal seemed to be getting brighter and brighter until it was nearly too bright to even look at.

The light started to make the professor’s eyes hurt till he could barely keep them open even though he wasn’t looking at it anymore. His eyes were so completely sore that his entire head started to throb with a dull ache and then a very strong pressure as if it was caught in a vice.

“Where did all of this suddenly come from?” He moaned rubbing his temples. He sat the crystal down on his work desk. Augustine paced the floor trying hard to get the pain to go away. His sense felt dulled and his mind was foggy. He thought he could voices. Was there someone else in his room right now? Sycamore slumped himself in a corner to try and get a hold of what was going on. He sat there with his head spinning for several minutes before he started to feel as though his symptoms were easing away but then, the “swelling” started.

His whole body felt as though it was being crushed though it was quite the opposite. He kicked his legs and arms flailing about trying to break himself free of his compression while his body began to expand with every passing moment. His massive foot knocked the bed over and slid it clean across the room while his hands got tangled in the fine drapery of the windows. His other leg ended up severely cracking one of the other windows . For his flailing and struggling he’d crushed his work desk into splinters before finally growing so big and struggling so violently that his crashed against the celling, knocking himself out for several hours.

“Wow from everything you said it really does just sound like an allergy of some sort. I have heard of some humans getting the sniffles whenever they come around a leaf stone but never anything like this. But…” Sinclair began to think for a moment. There was something in the back of her mind that made this whole situation seem a little familiar.

“I think there was such a thing as a stone that made pokémon bigger. But…” As her memory began to return she realized her idea was unfounded.

“Never mind.” She shook her head.

“Eh? What is it mon amie?” he leaned in closer. The floors creaked and groaned under his weight. It was a bit unnerving to have him this close at this size.

“Well there is this old fairy tale, about a magical stone that made pokémon grow to gigantic sizes. But it’s a kid’s story.”

Augustine smiled brightly.

“Ah tell me more about it! We don’t really have the luxury of dismissing any kind of clues.” The creaking floor grew louder.

“I don’t remember a lot about it but I think my mom use to read it out of this really old picture book. It should still be back at the breading house.” She thought.

“This is a very good lead. You can find the book and the stone and compare the picture. Then we can go from there.” He nodded.

“Right but let’s not get ahead of ourselves. We need to find the stone in this mess.” Sinclair kicked at some of the debris. Sycamore shuffled and tried to re adjust as much as he could. He lifted his foot to reveal a pile of broken wood.

“The crystal should be somewhere in there.” He blushed.

“Wow you really did a number on that thing. Ariella!” Sinclair pulled out a pokéball and opened to release a fletchinder with powerful wigs and a determined look in her eyes. 

“Use gus-!”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Sycamore boomed. He reached a giant hand over and gently lifted up the windowsill with one finger.

“We aren’t causing any more damage to our family’s house than necessary.”

“Now?” she rolled her eyes.

“Now.” He permitted.

“Use wind gust! Clear away this wood!” Ariella began flap her powerful black wings creating an impressive wind. Piece by piece the shattered desk began to fly out of the window and into the garden. Papers began to flutter around the room in a complete flourish like a giant snow globe. Both Sinclair and Augustine watched intently waiting to see the crystal appear after each large piece disappeared. But soon all the wood was cleared and there was no sign of any kind of crystal.

“Do you think maybe it went outside with the rest of the wood?” Sycamore asked.

“No. I didn’t see it. So I don’t think so.” A piece of paper flew into Sinclair’s face. It was heavily scented with perfume unlike Sycamore’s letters which were only lightly scented. There was a stain of scarlet lip stick on the letter.

“Ugh this letter smells like it was marinated in perfume. You’ve been getting a little heavy handed with the scented letters. “

“Hm, let me see that.” he reached over gently lifting the paper from her face with two fingers.

“That’s a love letter isn’t? Written in Old Kalosian? I can always tell when it’s Kalosian because it looks like complete gibberish.” She chuckled.

“That’s just because you never learned to read it. And you don’t call it Kalosian. You call it French.”

“I don’t know of any place called ‘French’.”

“Oh my… That last letter I sent you, the paper I wrote it on already had too much perfume on it. Now I think I know why.” the professor mumbled looking at the letter.

“Can you even read it at this size?” She asked skeptical. Augustine was squinting at the paper but from his expression showed a very clear understanding of what the letter read.

“We have a big problem.”

“You mean besides you?” Sinclair smirked.

“ I would bop you against the head for that if I wasn’t sure the blow might seriously hurt you.” He narrowed his eyes at her. Sinclair simply stuck out her tongue playfully.

“The woman who I was with last night, it seems she has taken the stone as some sort of playful game.”

“If petty theft is her idea of foreplay, I don’t wanna know what the sex is like.” She mumbled.

“What was that?” Augustine boomed.

“Hm, nothing.” She lied quickly. 

“That mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble one day.” he remarked.

“ A little too late, it already has several times. Anyway, are telling me that this floozy has run off with your crystal and is now somewhere in Kalos with a magical artifact that may cause her to grow several feet. After all this is over you need to seriously redefine your taste in women.”

He simply stared daggers down at her. If there was one thing you couldn’t talk about with the noblemen of Kalos it was their love life. Especially critiquing it.

“She couldn’t have gotten far. She loves to hang out in cafes in Lumiose so just check around there.” Sycamore said.

“See you say that like it’s so simple. But Lumiose is filled with girls like her. It is a real needle in a haystack situation.”

“’Girls like her’? You don’t even know who she is!”

“I have an idea.” Sinclair rolled her eyes.

“Now you sound like my mother.” Sycamore mumbled.

“Zabriel, come out won’t you girl!?” From a pokéball emerged a lovely furfrou un groomed with wild tuffs of hair flailing about. She took a moment to take in her new surroundings.

“Ah! Your furfrou is looking as wonderful as ever.” Sycamore beamed. Zabriel jumped at the booming sound of Augistine’s voice. She rushed at the professor barking loudly in a concerned tone.

“Easy girl! Easy! It’s just Auggie!” Sinclair quickly rubbed her hands of the creatures fluffy ears prompting Zabriel to calm down. Though you could tell by her frantic eye movements she still wasn’t exactly comfortable with the current situation.

“Alright pretty lady.” Sinclair started. She produced the tube of lipstick once more.

“I need you to use odor sleuth and find us the tramp who stole Auggie’s growth crystal. Think you can handle it girl!?” Zabriel barked excitedly.

“I knew you could! Here’s the scent sweetheart.” She held the tube up to her nose. Zabriel let out more excited barks before darting out of the room and into the manor.

“That’s my girl! Best sister I’ve ever had.” Sinclair proclaimed. She looked back towards Sycamore.

“So are you just going to stay stuck up here then?” Sinclair asked.

“I don’t think I have much of a choice mon amie.” He tried to shrug.

“You look so very uncomfortable. Are sure you just want me to leave you like this?”

“I’ll be fine. Just consider your sympathies to my current situation as motivation for you to solve this mystery as quickly as possible mon cherie. I’ll be fine don’t worry!” He waved her off. Before Sinclair could turn around Sycamore began to wince in pain. Closing his eyes he brought his fingers to his temples again.

“Oh no it’s another one of these headaches.” He groaned. Sinclair was dumbfounded.

“Wait, really?” She asked. The professor nodded still moving his fingers in a circular motion.

“But that’s impossible! The stone isn’t even anywhere near where we are currently! How could you be reacting to some that isn’t physically present?”

“Are we really going to argue the logic of a stone that made me grow several feet!?” The professor once again felt as though his body was being crushed by an unstoppable force. The floor creaked at his increasing size and weight.

“Point taken!” Sinclair yielded. “It’s getting very crowded in here so I think it’s time I make my exit.”

“That is a very good idea I believe!” Sycamore strained. Sinclair tried to leave but the floor had shifted under the professor’s weight causing the foundation of the room to be compromised. Sinclair pulled and pushed on the door with all of her strength but it would not budge either way.

“The door! It won’t open!” she panicked. “This is like a bad horror movie and I’m not liking the ending.”

“You have to find a way out or I fear for what may happen mon amie.” He struggled. Sycamore’s body was taking up the majority of the room with Sinclair pinned against the door. All the other possible means of escape were blocked off by Augustine’s expanding form. They were face to face now. Both of their expressions panicked and blushing. At his current size Sycamore’s head was only a few feet bigger than Sinclair’s entire body.

“Heh, you know I always thought if I ever died, I’d be taken out by a pack of wild espurrs in a forest somewhere.” She chuckled nervously. 

“Non non! Don’t talk like that!” He moved and shift causing the integrity of the room to become less and less stable. There was now a giant hand shielding Sinclair from the debris of the nearly collapsing room.

“I’m not going to let you die here!” He assured. There was a loud cracking noise coming from beneath the both of them. The whole room seemed to shift downward like a violent elevator. The floor was creaking and groaning. The two of them stared at each other in horror for only a moment. The entire room bottomed out , Dumping the both of them into the study that was directly below the bed room. It was a mix of loud noise and air born pieces of wood plaster and other things. By the time everything had finally settled, the professor had good chance to take a look at how much damaged he’d caused. The study was covered with dust and large debris. Entire book shelves had fallen over at the sound of the crash.

“Sacre bleu! My room!” He looked up through the gaping hole.Then back around at the completely wrecked study.

“ My study! All my research! My books and my computers.” He moaned.

“My head.” Sinclair moaned in sort of daze. Sycamore looked around for where his cousin had landed.

“Up here!” She called. Sinclair’s bag had gotten caught on one of the jagged pieces of wood from the rafters above and she dangled just over Sycamore’s head.

“Mind getting me down?” She blushed.

“Ah mon amie, Still getting into trouble and tight spots.” He stood up. At his new height he easily was able to untangle the fabric free from the wood. Then he gently lowered her down to the floor.

“Wow this damage reminds me of that time you Lysandre threw that huge party while your parents were away. And we spent all that time trying to fix the place up before they got back but then…” Sinclair stopped short of what she was saying. Though it was true his parents never did find out about that party it wasn’t because of the work they put in to hiding it.

“Uh anyway, I’m sure all of this can be fixed but you can worry about repairs when you’re not a 30ft pokémon professor. Right now we have much bigger problems! There’s some lady at there with a dangerous stone and we gotta find her before you have another ‘reaction’.” She affirmed. Augustine nodded.

“Yes and with what I’ve been observing, I fear my next reaction will be much more violent than the last few.”


	3. Lumiose City Hustle

In Lumiose, a lovely young woman waited in a café. She wore a large sun hat despite being inside and wore a long cream colored scarf. In front of her was large and interesting looking crystal she’d swiped. It gleamed in the sun light that streamed through the café windows.

“I didn’t think it would take him so long to notice. He did not even call.” She pouted like a child. She picked up the crystal and eyed over again.

“The way he was falling over this thing you think he’d noticed the moment it was gone. Ah, men.” She sighed.

“He’d better come soon.” She smirked. “Or this stone just might go missing. Venez dès mon cher Sycamore.”

Back at the manor, Sinclair was getting ready to leave off for Lumiose. With Sycamore worrying over her like a nervous mother. Sycamore had managed to squeeze his way out of the manor while causing several hundred dollars in damage to his own house and two very large holes in his study. Now they were in the back garden surrounded by flowers and berry trees and a lovely little maze.

“Alright are you sure you can find her alright? I know that going to cities makes you excited, especially when it is Lumiose. You have gotten lost many times.” Normally wouldn’t have hesitated to accompany her if it wasn’t for his condition.

“Please, I was a kid when I got lost all those times. I had a short attention span and I thought I knew everything. I haven’t gotten lost in Lumiose since I was 15.” She boasted.

“Oh really? What about after your 18th birthday? We couldn’t find you and Sevrin for a full 24 hours .”

“That wasn’t because I got lost! We just stumbled into a bunch of clubs and parties around town is all. You guys didn’t need to worry much.”

“We all thought you lost a shady pokémon battle. We feared for your life. Not to mention the fact that you got lost when you were coming to see me for your starter pokémon. You had to take a cab.”

“Well your lab is in an obscure place Augustine. I’ll be fine. Even if my sense of direction isn’t the greatest Zabriel will be guiding me directly to this woman. We get the stone, we come back, we head towards the breeding house. Easy as pie.” She shrugged.

“Alright if you believe so but I must ask you to do one more thing while in town and I know you won’t like this one.” Sycamore started.

“Oh come on Auggie! You keep assuming I would hate this or not want to do that. I am honestly not that difficult. Just tell me what do you need?”

“Alright, I was supposed to meet Lysandre today-“

“No.” Sinclair interrupted . Sycamore shook his head.

“I knew you’d react that way. Listen I know you’re not fond of him and he’s not too keen on you either but he’s your cousin just the same as I am.”

“No, he’s much more distant in kinship than you are Sycamore.”

“ He’s going through some issues. I was going to meet him for a drink at his café today. Can you please just tell him I couldn’t make it and maybe talk to him for a little bit. It could be some good bonding for you two. And maybe you could talk some sense into him.” Sinclair simply stared at him with an aggravated expression.

“Could you at least do it as a favor to me?” Sycamore pleaded.

“Nope, not going! You can holoclip sir douche lord of gingers yourself, and tell him that your plans are cancelled. And be sure to remind him that the little ‘ragamuffin’ still hates his guts in case he forgot because it’s obvious you did.” She ranted.

“Sinclair! Please!” He boomed. Sinclair covered her ears and winced.

“Sorry to yell, but you are being very difficult. I won’t force you but just know, I will be very disappointed in you if you don’t do it.”

He folded his arms and looked down at her. She stared right back at him with the same amount of conviction. They held each other in angry glances for several more moments before Sinclair finally wavered.

“Fine, fine! You don’t have to guilt trip me.” She exclaimed. “I’ll go. But I won’t like it.” She growled. Sycamore beamed down at her.

“Mon bonne Fille, I knew you’d see it my way. He means well you know. He’s just so very passionate! I admire that about him.” Sycamore nodded.

“Passionate?” Sinclair repeated in a questioned tone.

“Yeah, I guess in a ‘murder your wife’s lover’ kinda way he is passionate.” She murmured.

“Is there anything else you need Auggie? Coffee? Wine? Cigarettes?” She asked sarcastically.

“As a matter fact, could you stop by the lab and pick up my journal and tell my colleges I won’t be in for a while. Now just enter through that little opening there. It’ll take you back to the front of the château. Please do hurry back. I don’t want to risk anyone seeing me like this.” He whispered.

“Ah yes. Imagine the scandal if anyone found out that, Kalos’s kindly pokémon professor and most eligible bachelor has been turned into some sort of giant monster. Ugh those nobles would be would be shaking in their silver slippers.” She smirked. She started out into the maze waving. And Augustine gave a little wave back.

“Alright time to head off to the city. Zabriel is probably worried sick since I took so long getting out of the house. What am I even going to say to this girl? ‘oh hi! You know that guy you’re doin? Well I’m his cousin and he asked me to get back that magical artifact you stole from his house. So if you could just lob that right over here I’ll be on my way!’” She mockingly practiced.

“Even worse what am I going to say to that red headed son of a bitch? Ugh, I’d prefer if someone else could go instead or at least if someone can come with me.” Sinclair looked up from her musings to focus on heading out of the maze. When she finally made it to the path Zabriel was waiting by her bike excitedly.

“Alright girl! Let’s move out! We’re on a floozy hunt!” Zabriel let out more excited barks and began to take of the direction of Lumiose city with Sinclair pedaling excitedly behind her.

It was a very pleasant ride into the city. Not even a wild pokémon crossed their path. When they entered the lovely city it was hustle and bustle as usual in the town. The prism tower over saw the city’s constant sort of buzzing. But even then there was something off about the usual flurry and energy of the city. Entire sections of the city were completely empty and sectioned off. They were darkened and abandoned. It made Sinclair feel a sort of remorse.

 _I wonder what’s happening there?_ She thought. There was a city worker standing in front of the blackened area. She rode up to him with Zabriel following closely behind.

“Um excuse me sir. I don’t mean to pry but is there some sort of construction or something going on?”

“Oh no madam. There are some strange power outages happening around town right now. Some places aren’t safe to go through until we get them fixed. We ask for the citizens’ patience in this matter while everything is resolved.” The man explained.

“Well as long as everything is okay. You have a good day sir!” She nodded. She began to peddled off again.

“Hey Zabriel, I think I see the pokémon lab coming up. Let’s hold off our search while we check in huh?” Sinclair brought her bike to a stop and chained it up to the pokéball pillars.

“Stay here girl. I ‘ll be out in a second.” She nodded. Sinclair opened the door and stepped into the reception area.

“Ah Lady Sevrin! You have returned already.” A young lady in a lab commented. She had dark brown hair and eyes that seemed gold in the light. She wore a lab coat and a friendly smile.

“Were you able to get in contact with the professor?”

“Sevrin? I’m not Sevrin. I’m Sinclair. Sevrin is here?” She asked. Looking around.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Lady Sinclair. I couldn’t tell it was you.” The young woman blushed.

“It’s okay we get mistaken for each other all the time. No big deal though. Um, what’s your name again?” Sinclair asked embarrassed.

“Sina is my name. The professor has told me a lot of your family’s breeding history and you two are related right?”

“Yeah, Auggie’s my first cousin. His mom and my dad were twins.”

“I suppose you’re here looking for Professor Sycamore as well? He’s been very popular today.” she questioned.

“Actually I come with a message from the good professor. He’s feeling a bit under the weather so, he won’t be back for a while.” She explained.

“Oh my really?” Sina gasped. “He must be very sick if couldn’t even manage to call. Oh dear. Did you see him? How bad is he?”

“O-oh he’s fine, fine. Just a bit of stomach flu! He probably ate a new café or drank some soured coffee.” Sinclair stammered.

“I hope he’s okay then.” She worried.

“Oh don’t fret too much. I’m sure he’ll heal up fine. Auggie will get over whatever this is…hopefully. He asked me to pick up a journal of some kind? Anything with his most recent notes in it.”

“Anything like that will probably be in his office. It’s on the other floor. I’ll show you.” Sina invited. Sinclair followed her through the lobby to a very fancy looking elevator. Sina hit the call button and they waited a moment.

“Uh, Sevrin didn’t happen to mention why she was here did she?” Sinclair asked.

“Yes actually. She came to talk to the professor about Team Flare though. I think they were pestering her or something.” Sina replied.

“What? Team Flare? Those freaks in the red suits you mean?”

“Yeah she said they were asking about the breeding house. And when she wouldn’t tell them what they needed, they became hostile.”

“Those red clad bastards were messing with my sister!? The nerve of those walking fashion disasters! The next time I run into one of them I’ll be sure to teach them a lesson!” Sinclair huffed.

The elevator dinged when it finally arrived and both ladies stepped in. The lift was very modernized with its shining chrome interior and flashing buttons . Sina pressed one marked level 3.

“Lady Sinclair, I was reading up on your family history and it said that there were different jobs for the men and women. The men were the ones who breed furfrou while the women mostly served as entertainment to the nobles and the royals.” Sina said making small talk.

“Hm? Oh yeah! We did. We were dancers. Still are actually on our mother’s side. Even back at the breeding house there’s a stage with tables and music where my sisters’ and I will perform.” She confirmed excitedly.

“Whenever the royal family or nobles would through those huge balls, the women of our family were invited to do our dances and it would be the highlight of the evening. But then of course there would also be the more private parties that happened back then, that involved a lot more than dancing.” She blushed.

“Oh my…”

“So of course that gained us a much more scandalous position among the noble ranks. And then the war 3,000 years ago and the infamous La Madame sanglante.” Sinclair shuddered.

“Oh yeah. The bloody madam is said to be one of the first record of what we’d now call a pokémon trainer. Even if her tactics were brutal she was a genius when it came to battling. Is it true that the middle born sister of your family still carries the title?”

“Yeah, it’s a tradition we keep so never forget the crimes she committed against people and pokémon.” Sinclair sighed. The elevator dinged again and the doors slid open to reveal the professor’s office. Right on the end table sat a little violet colored journal with a pen clipped to the cover.

“Ah there it is. Let me grab it for you.” Sina said stepping out of the elevator briskly. She grabbed the little note and turned right back around and rejoined Sinclair in the lift. She pressed the button to head back down to the main floor.

“Well I guess no one carries the title now huh? Since you and Sevrin were born at the same time and all.”

“Nah, I beat Sevrin by an hour. So I’m the Madame sanglante of the family.”

“Oh! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to pry.” Sina said. The doors opened again and they stepped out into the main lobby once more.

“No, no, it’s fine. It used to be something I didn’t like to talk about at all. It haunted me such that I wouldn’t even battle with other people even though I wanted to be a gym leader. It crippled me to the point that it was the whole reason I didn’t start my journey until now. But, I’m learning how to deal with it. Though a stigma does still kind of follow me around. Some people won’t battle me if they figure out who I am.” She admitted.

“Well you seem like a wonderful person, and I’m sure you’ll make a fantastic gym leader one day. The professor always speaks very highly of you.” Sina passed Sinclair the journal.

“Please tell Sycamore that all of us at the lab are wishing him well. In the meantime though we can take care of things on our own so he should just focus on getting better.” Sina affirmed.

“I will. But you know how much of a stubborn workaholic he can be. Thank you so much.” Sinclair waved as she turned to leave but then stopped in her tracks.

“Hey did Sevrin mention where she was headed after she left the lab?” Sinclair asked.

“As a matter of fact she said she was going to look for her sister. I’m guessing she meant you.” Sina replied.

“Hm.” She pondered as she walked out the door. “I better find her before those team flare goons do! That means I need to get that stone back as soon as possible!” she resolved.

“Come on, Zabriel.” Sinclair barked. “Let’s get back on the trail. After this I’m going to need you to find Sevrin.” Sinclair hopped back on her bike.

“Off we go again!” She commanded Zabriel started sniffing the ground again walking a few steps forward and back. The pokémon lift her nose to the air. She looked at Sinclair knowingly and sprinted off into the city.

“The hunt is on!” Sinclair said following after. She weaved through the city streets beaming like a child. Luminose was always sort of an adventure for her ever since she was a girl. Whenever her parents or her sister would bring her here, she’d wonder off into the cityscape, but she’d always end up in the same place, somewhere around the Prism Tower. As she got older however she found that when she did wander off she could never wander back. But now she was a young lady, who could wander as she pleased. The very thought made her giddy.

“We’re coming for you floozy thief.” She declared. “And you’ll give back what you stole.”

Meanwhile back at the professor’s home, Augustine had been lumbering around his garden sort of aimlessly. He was restless at this size and was constantly worried that someone would come by and see him like this.

“What could I even say to explain this? If I even could explain it. I don’t fully understand what happened myself.” He realized.

“And all that damage I caused just in that short time, I am a walking wrecking ball at this size.” He sat there for another few moments pondering his predicament. A sort of low gurgling echoed across the garden.

“Eh? I guess growing to 50 feet can really work an appetite. Thank goodness no one was around to hear that.” He blushed. Sycamore turned back around to his lovely château and began gently taking steps towards it. It was like a very large doll house to him

“Now if the dining room is here then the kitchen should be… Ah ha!” He peaked inside the window to see a well-stocked kitchen .

“How could I possibly get in there though? I’d only cause more damaged if I tried to enter from outside.” He sighed. He pulled back from the window.

“I suppose I have to wait until l Sinclair returns. I hope she doesn’t take too long. But my dear lady can be a bit, unreasonable at times.” He thought out loud. He turned away from the kitchen window and back toward the garden.

“You creeps! You followed me here too!” A voice broke through the tranquility of the surrounding area. Sycamore instantly ducked down below the wall of the garden.

“This is exactly what I was afraid of.” He whispered to himself. “If I get caught like this I’ll be carted off to a lab.”

“You know for someone who’s supposed to be blind, you sure do have a knack for looking out for us.” A different voice remarked.

“Hm, blind?” Augustine questioned. He gently peaked over the wall. There out on the road stood a young trainer who bared a striking resemblance to Sinclair but was wearing her hair in a much longer style. By her side was a shiny furfrou that held a fight stance. Across from her were two people clad in red suits and even red hair who stood in dramatic poses.

“Sevrin!” Augustine realized in a whisper.

“But I thought Sinclair said she was in Lumiose?” He watched on just out of sight of the people on the road. His stomach tied up in worry for his young cousin.

“I have very poor eyesight which requires me to rely on Zanzibar here, but even if I was blind, A zubat could see those hideous red suits from a mile away!” Sevrin growled.

“Oh now we know for sure she must be blind, if she can’t see how awesome are fashion sense is.” The man in the suit boasted.

“That’s just about the cheesiest come back I’ve ever heard.” Sycamore mumbled to himself.

“That is the cheesiest come back I have ever heard!” Sevrin retorted back. 

“You know you run that mouth of yours an awful lot.” The other man in the red suit spoke. “Instead of defying us, why don’t you use that smart mouth to tell us where the breeding house is.”

“I’ve told you before, only our family knows the physical location of the breeding house. Otherwise you can find it if you’re a lost traveler. So why don’t you get lost!” She barked.

“Mon Dieu, Sevrin has always had a sharp tongue hasn’t she? Just like Sinclair. I guess it’s one of the things they share as twins.”

“Ugh, the boss said she’d be easier to deal with than the other one.” One of the red suits mumbled.

“Well we could’ve caught the other one, if you kept your eye on her last night.”

“Other one?” She mumbled. “You mean to say….?”

“That’s right! We’re tracking Sinclair as we speak. So even if you don’t spill the beans we have a backup. But I think after this battle is finished, you’ll be a lot more willing to corporate. Go! Aridos!” He tossed out his pokéball to reveal a spider like pokémon.

“You come out too Carbink! Show this girl some manners!” The other trainer called.

“What!? A two on one pokémon battle!? You brutes are the one without any manners! I only have one pokémon!”

“Non, Sevrin. How could you? That’s a child’s mistake.” He whispered watching on.

“It wouldn’t be a fair trainer regulation match unless you guys face me one at a time.” Sevrin said shakily.

“She’s right. It wouldn’t be a fair fight.” The red suit man agreed. She breathed a sigh of relief .

“Which is just perfect for us!” He beamed. Sevrin and Zanzibar started to back away from the approaching gang and their pokémon.

“Well, when you put it like that…” She smiled a very nervous smile. “Zanzibar use dig!” She commanded and her loyal companion took to furiously clawing up the dirt of the road. Soon all three of them were surrounded by a smothering cloud of dust.

“Eh? What is she doing? She certainly wouldn’t try to take on two trainers with only one pokémon?” Professor Sycamore said. As he watched closer he could see Sevrin crawling out of the dust cloud with Zanzibar at her side. She looked back and saw both team flare grunts were coughing and distracted. Then she took off running like a rocket.

“Ah I see! It was a distraction! What a clever girl!” Sycamore watched on and saw the Sevrin was running right towards the entrance to the chateau several yards away, which Sinclair had failed to close upon her visit. Sevrin quickly slipped in and closed the door behind her.

“Oh no! It’ll only be a matter of time before she finds me back here!” Sycamore realized. Back at the road the dust was starting to clear and the team flare grunts realized Sevrin’s little disappearing act.

“Oh man!” One of the red suits choked out. “She bolted.” The dust cloud had cleared now.

“Not to mention she covered are awesome suits with dust.” He continued talking. The other one looked down and saw tracks in the dust leading to the house. He pointed to the door and then put his finger to his lips.

“Well I guess there’s no use looking she gave us the slip.” He declared loudly. “Let’s focus all our efforts on catching the other one.” 

Sevrin let out a sigh when she heard the foot steps leading away.

“We got rid of those to numb skulls easy huh Zanzibar.” She rubbed her hands through the creature dark fur and he respond by letting out a happy “wuff”.

“Now let’s see if Auggie’s home. We gotta tell him what’s been happening. Then we need to find Sinclair. Do you still know the way through this place, boy?” He wagged his tail and proceeded through the darkened house with Sevrin following behind.

“Augustine?” She called with only an echo as a response.

“Are you in here? It’s Sevrin! I’m sorry to drop in unannounced but I was in a bit of a jam and your door was open.”

“What do we do now?” the team flare grunt whispered to his comrade. They’d snuck up to the front door of the house and peaked in to see their target.

“We wait until she’s deeper in the house and we sneak in behind her. She’ll be cornered.”

“But what if the professor is in there too?”

“Tch, if you read your mission debriefings, you'd know the professor is already taken care of. Now let's go."

Sevrin tread carefully into the house. Her eyes could make out shapes if they were close enough and colors if they were bright or sharp enough but in the house’s dimmed state she was truly completely blind.

“He has to be here if he’s not at the lab.” She mumbled to herself.

“Zanzibar can you track his scent?” she requested.

He lifted his muzzle to the air and took a few short sniffs. Then he wagged his tail and started even deeper into the darkened chateau. Zanzibar led her through the house and beyond the stairs into the ruined study while Sycamore quietly watched their progress through the windows.

“She’s getting closer.” He whispered. “It’ll only be a matter time before she finds me here. I suppose there’s nothing I can do but be honest. Maybe she’ll take it well.” He shrugged.

 

“Oh, man what happened in here!” Sevrin exclaimed. The giant gapping whole in the celling was letting light from the bed room into the study and Sevrin could clearly make out how much of disarray the room was in.

“Alright boy we need to find Auggie fast. I’m really worried.” Sevrin felt daylight coming through the room and turned to see a bigger hole in the study’s wall, that lead outside. Augustine hovered just out of sight outside the study.

“Sevrin, there is no need to worry.” Sycamore called. “I’m alright. For the most part anyway.” Sevrin started to walk toward Augustine’s voice.

“What’s going on here Auggie? Why is this room destroyed? And why didn’t you show up at the lab?”

“It is a very long story, mon cherie. But let’s just say I had a violent allergic reaction and I am suffering from a lot of swelling.” He explained. Sevrin was stepping closer to the outside when the team flare grunts came bursting through the study door. Sycamore again ducked away from sight.

“Ah ha! We’ve got you cornered now!” the grunt shouted only to find he was mistaken.

“Oh god not you headaches again. I’ll give it to you, you sure know how annoy the hell out of someone.” She said.

“I’ll give it to you that you sure know how to wreck a room.” The other grunt chided. “What move did you use to do this?”

“Ugh, stop getting distracted you idiot! We need to grab her now! We can worry about whatever happened here later.” 

Sevrin and Zanzibar once again found themselves trapped in a bad situation but this time without an escape route. Running out of the hole in the wall would just bring them into the garden and the only way out of the garden was back through the house or out of the maze, which Sevrin obviously couldn’t navigate.

Sycamore just on the other side watched in horror at what was about to unfold.

Non, non I can’t let this happen! Even if it means…

“I am about to become the worse kept secret in all of Kalos.” He sighed. But without another moment’s hesitation Augustine stuck his hand through the hole in the study and plucked Sevrin and Zanzibar out of harm’s way to everyone’s shock and terror.

“What’s happening? What’s going on?” Sevrin said in a panic. She felt her body become constricted.

“Is this stringshot? But why does it feel so warm? are we moving?” She began to thrash about wildly as Augustine brought her outside.

“Calm down mon amie. Calm yourself.” He said in a reassuring tone. He brought the girl up to his face.

“Look, look, It’ just me!” he assured. Sevrin blinked a few times adjusting to the light and trying to make out who was talking.

“Augustine?” she said. Her eyes were showing her a blurry picture of the impossible. 

“Yes!” he nodded excitedly.

“But you’re…” She reached out her hand and touched his nose to see if this was really happening. Sevrin felt all the blood rush out of her body it seemed and she fell to a world of darkness. Augustine watched her go limp in his hand like a rag doll.

“Oh my. That could have gone better.” He mumbled. Then he turned his attention to the two little trespassers who were still trembling in fear inside the study. He crouched down to look at them at eye level.

“You two!” He boomed causing the whole house to shake. “You’ve entered my residence without my permission and even threatened harm to my family!”

“W-we’re sorry!” they stammered.

“ If it m-makes you feel any better we never really got around to actually hurting her…”

“Get out!” he roared and the house shook even more.

The grunts nearly killed themselves running out of the study and amazing time in getting out of the house. In matter of seconds Augustine was watching them leave a trail of dust back down the road.

“Maybe no one will believe them?” he tried to tell himself. “Or maybe they’ll send more to investigate.” He looked at the girl unconscious in his hand and her very worried pokémon.

“At least you’re okay mon amie, for the most part anyway.” He placed both Zanzibar and Sevrin gently on the grass beside him.

“I do hope Sinclair makes it back soon. She’s coming back to a real mess though.” He sighed again watching the road.


	4. The Cafe Incident

Sinclair was crouched underneath a large café window. A sort of puzzled look made it’s home on her face for the past several minutes. Many passerby gave her strange looks as she mumbled to herself and looked over her shoulder into the window. Zabriel had been successful in finding the woman they were looking for and so she was recalled her to the comfort of her ball for a well desevered rest. Sinclair however, was still running through scenarios in her mind of what she could possibly say to get this woman to give that stone back. But all of them sounded awkward and jumbled.

“Why did it have to be me? Why did I volunteer to get the stone back?”

She peaked back into the café window. The woman was at a table chatting with another lady and dead in the center of the table between the both of them was a strange looking crystal.

“If only Sevrin was here. She could talk her way into or out of anything.”

“Excuse me, mademoiselle?” A young man walked up to Sinclair.

He had yellow eyes and a concerned looked on his face. He spoke with that accent Sinclair was very accustomed to hearing from other nobles, but with his jeans, t-shirt and the guitar he carried on his back, she certainly wasn’t expecting to hear it out this person. Sinclair looked up with a sort of stunned expression.

“I couldn’t help but notice you’re crouched down. And you’d been like that for a while. I was wondering if you were okay?” he asked.

She’d been so busy worrying over how she wouldn’t get the stone from the woman she didn’t realize how strange she must’ve looked peaking over her shoulder into that café window.

“Yes! Right! I am fine.” She said quickly standing up. She dusted herself off. “I was just ,um… Doing wall squats.” She lied.

“Alright… As long as you’re okay.” He smiled. Sinclair moved toward the door of the café and the young man held it open for her.

“Thank you.” She mumbled distractedly. The young concerned man had taken a seat at the table by the door while she headed straight for the table where the women sat. It felt like she was moving through tar.

“Um excuse me ladies, sorry to bother you.” Sinclair said finally at the table. The woman in the sun hat rolled her eyes while her friend took a sip of coffee.

“Obviously she wasn’t sorry enough to stop.” The hat lady mumbled to her friend just out of Sinclair’s ear shot.

“I’m Sinclair, and I’m Professor Sycamore’s friend. He sent me to come get that stone there. So I’m just gonna take it and be on my way.” She said confidently and clearly.

“What!? He sent some errand girl to get the stone back? He didn’t have the nerve to at least do it in person! The gall!” She fumed

“I told you. Those royal men can’t be tied down. You’d be better off trying to catch the wind.” The coffee drinking companion mumbled.

“Now, now he didn’t mean to offend!” Sinclair tried to pacify.

“He just got caught up in other things is all. Now if I could just have that stone I’ll be out of your hair.” She reached down towards the table but the lady swatted at her hand.

“Ow!” Sinclair exclaimed retracting her hand.

“What was that for?”

“And just who do you think you are? Messing in lovers’ affairs hm?”

“Me? I’m just a friend, his cousin in fact.” 

“Well, Miss cousin, don’t you find it inappropriate to butt into a lover’s game?” The dark haired companion looked up.

“Lover’s game?” Sinclair asked.

“Oh! Poor Little thing.” The blonde haired woman said. “She doesn’t understand what’s happening.”

“You are far too young to understand how complex adult love can be. Just know that adults like to chase each other like pokémon in Spring. I and dear Augustine are involved in that chase right now.”

“And I’ll gladly let you get back to it. But, that stone is needed right away. I’d be grateful if you suspended your lover’s game for a little bit. It’s an emergency.”

“Oh! An emergency? Is something wrong with dear Auggie?”

“Yes! But I can’t disclose too much. Just know he’s having a really bad allegoric reaction and that stone is the cause. So I need it back so we can figure out what’s exactly happening.”

“Goodness I had no idea! He seemed perfectly fine last night.”

“So now you see why you need to stop your lover’s game?”

“Yes! I need to be by Auggie’s side right now! Not waiting like some love sick school girl in this café.”

“A lady always sticks by her man.” The dark haired companion nodded.

“Jordan is exactly right! I’ll accompany you at once back to the chateau!”

 

“W-what?” Sinclair stammered. “That is entirely unnecessary! I’m sure you have better things to do than to hang out in a dusty old house with a sick guy and his cousin.”

“Nonsense mon petite, You probably have your poor little hands full already. Just leave this to the women eh? I can take care of Auggie and you can just go about your business.”

“But this is my business! This is a very delicate situation. Only the professionals need to be there. Sorry.”

“Professionals? But, you’re not a professional either?” The woman said. She looked at Sinclair with scrutinizing eyes.

“Oh! But I am!” Sinclair said thinking quickly.

“See, I’m breeder from one of the longest lines of noble breeders from all of Kalos. And that stone seems to have gone bad. Breeding stones that have gone bad can be quite dangerous Miss…”

“Daisy.” The blonde woman finished.

“It’s actually very lucky you didn’t suffer a reaction like Augustine did.” She spoke in an authoritative way.

“You’re a professional pokémon breeder? You’re just a kid.” Daisy said.

“Yes, you can’t be a day over 13.” Jordan added.

“I’m 21…” she mumbled.

“Well, ‘Miss Professional’, you won’t mind to let us see your breeding license?”

“Of course that’s no problem at all!” Sinclair felt around the ruffles of her skirt for her pockets. She pulled out her wallet with and flipped through the bill fold.

“Ah, here it is right at the front!” Sinclair passed the card along to the Daisy. She eyed it over.

“As, you can see all my credentials are legit. So if you’re done I’ll just take the stone and be on my merry way.”

“Well, there certainly is no denying who you are.” She turned to face Sinclair. The woman had a blank expression on her face. It was eerie. Her whole demeanor seemed to shift.

“To be perfectly honest here, girl, I had no intention of giving you this stone back even if what you said was true.”

“What? What are you saying?” Sinclair was struck dumbfounded.

“You must understand girl, you’ve walked right into a trap, an ambush, which was intended for the professor. But you came instead and threw a bit of a wrench into our plans just now. I’m sure I would have figured out some way to keep you from taking this stone back. After all it’s invaluable bait. And if it is truly as valuable to the professor’s research as he claimed then we’d take it for ourselves.”

Sinclair looked and saw that a lot of people in the café were glaring directly at her.

“I thought this little trap had gone to waste, but then you showed me your card, Miss Gabrielle Sinclair Monroe. Team Flare has been looking all over Kalos for you and that sister of yours.”

“Team flare? You’re a member of Team Flare?”

“We both are.” Jordan said standing up. “And so are a lot of people in this café. Reveal yourselves!”

In a flutter of clothing and wigs, the average café goers changed into red suit wearing gang members. Red sun glasses covered their eyes, and creepy grins spread across their faces. There were a few people along with the staff who were just as shocked as Sinclair about this development.

“ Nobody do anything stupid!” Jordan barked to rest of the people in the café who weren’t team Flare.

“We have you severally outnumbered, so just sit tight while we finish our business here.”

“What do you want with my family?” Sinclair growled.

“It’s like you said girl, you are from one of the longest line of royal breeders to the king. There’s a lot of important histories and texts that’s kept in your breeding house that would prove useful to the goals of Team Flare. We’re also looking for someone very important. We heard your family might know where he is.” She stepped more aggressively towards Sinclair.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about .” Sinclair snapped.

“Hm, I sort of figured you’d say something like that.” Daisy said.

“If the rumors are true your family has been guarding important secrets since before the days of the great war. No doubt you’ve been taught to keep your mouth shut about things.”

“With a family filled with whores and murderers, lying just must come second nature to a girl like you. Oh, well. If she won’t corporate we’ll just have to take her back to base and see if we can force it out of her there. Grunts!” Jordan barked.

Sinclair instantly made a dodge for the café door behind her. Grabbing the door’s handle she pulled. But now it was locked tight, probably by some electronic device. She turned back around to the small army of grunts advancing upon her.

“This is the second time today I’ve been trapped against a door, and it’s not even quite noon! I guess it’s gonna be one of those days.” She chuckled nervously.

_I can try to attack with a pokémon but unless I do something about this door… Team Flare they’re fire types If I use a powerful water type to stun them that, might give me enough time to use a different pokémon to break the windows… It could work but I wouldn’t have time to get the stone… Maybe that’ll have to be a battle for another day. Right now I just need to get out of here._

 

Sinclair’s hand started moving slowly to her waist, where pokéballs were stored. She kept her eyes on the carefully moving Team Flare grunts that were starting to crowd around her…


	5. Sevrin's Doll House

Back at the chateau, Sevrin slowly began to come out of the thick fog of unconsciousness. Her eyes felt sticky as she opened them. A soft pillow cradled her head while her feet were tangled in a mess of sheets. The sun was shining dimly in her clouded eyes.

“Ugh.” She groaned. Sevrin held up her hands to shield her eyes from the sun.

“What happened?” Sevrin sat up. She blinked several times to adjust her eyes as much as she could. But all she could see was dark and blurry shapes. But despite her hindered vision she could tell this wasn’t her bedroom in her apartment. 

 

Sevrin shot upright in the bed.

“Where the hell am I?”

“Zanzibar! Come here boy!” she called for her faithful companion. His head popped up from the side of the bed. He moved around in an anxious way.

“Hey boy, hey.” She said rubbing his head to calm him down. At she had her guide where ever she was.

“How did I get here? And more importantly where on earth is here anyway.” She looked down at a still panicked Zanzibar.

“I bet you know exactly what happened huh boy? You’d tell me what’s going on.” 

Zanzibar barked and groaned softly, trying to communicate with his parner about their ordeal.

“I should have taught you psychic when I had the chance.” She grumbled to herself.

Sevrin swung her legs around to the side of the bed and placed her feet on the floor.

“Gah!” Sevrin retracted her feet from the hardwood floor.

“This floor is absolutely freezing! What happened to my shoes? Guess I’ll add them to the list of mysteries.” 

She stood up and walked away from the bed, letting the sheets fall softly behind her. She walked forward a little ways but then stopped. Something was in front of her, moving. She kept still. Her breathing became shallow in fear. Muscles stiffened going on an instinct. It was a human shaped figure that had seemed to have noticed her staring. It stared back keeping its place.

“Who’s there?” She called.

There was a very clear echo throughout the room. No reply from the figure. It still stood there in its strange pose. Sevrin stuck her neck to be just a little closer. The figure across from shifted a bit as she did. Upon closer inspection she could see that the person across from her had a few blurred objects behind them. Something with a familiar shape was directly beside them.

A pokémon? She thought.

Behind this person was a large rectangular object laying down. Beyond that rectangle there was another rectangle shapes on the wall. Unlike the first one, this rectangle stood long ways horizontally. Next to the standing rectangle rays of light emanated in a strange shape but one Sevrin easily new what that was. Such a shape of light was very common in Kalos. A rectangle with a half circle on the top.

That’s a chateau window! A bed and a dresser. I’m I in this person’s bedroom?

 

“Where am I?” She marched closer to the person. The figure started to approach her as well.

“Listen to me you creep! I don’t know why you brought me here or what you’ve done to me- Ah?” 

 

As she had been approaching her captor and her captor approached her, she noticed something. A glassy sheen was cast over the vision of the person in front of her. Not to mention that this person now looked very familiar.

Sevrin reached out her hand to try and make contact with this person but was met with the icy glass surface of a mirror instead.

She slapped her palm against her forehead. 

“It’s just my own reflection!”

“Thank goodness no one was around to see me stumble like an idiot.”

Sevrin took a closer look at her reflection. Her hair was a quite disheveled and she had dark circles around her eyes formed by her eyeliner smudging. All her make-up was smudged over her face.

“And thank goodness no one can see me looking so unkempt.”

She turned away from the mirror to look around the room. There was a door across from the bed. Sevrin walked to the door, with Zanzibar following close behind. As she approached it was obvious from the door’s style and size, it lead to the main part of the building.

Sevrin tried to open it but it wouldn’t budge for some reason.

“But, of course.”

There was some sort of symbol carved into the door. Most chateaus like this had family crests engraved into the bigger doors, such as the entrance or the master bedroom.

“This is a chateau door. But this room… This is not the type of room you’d put a family engraving on. Too small.Unless this is a chateau that has the family engraving on every door. Ugh, how egotistical. ” 

 

She began to trace the impressions in the door with her fingertips. They were often much more reliable than her eyes.

“So I’m being held captive in someone’s tacky chateau? But I have no clue how I even got here. The last thing I remember is that I was still in Lumiose.”

The pattern on the door was intricate. Sevrin couldn’t get a clear picture of it in her head.

“My, this is quite the masterpiece. That doesn’t do much for me however.” She drew her hands away from the door.

Sevrin continued on through the rest of the room and came to the large chest of drawers. Just as she was about to open it, something sharp poked the bottom of her foot as she came to the chest. Sevrin quickly withdrew her foot.

“Ow!” she yelped. Jerking her leg up so quickly caused a massive shift in her weight, which in turn caused her to lose her balance. She fell backwards on to the hardwood. Her backside took the brunt of the fall. 

“What was that? Some sort of nail, or thorn?” Sevrin leaned closer to investigate. On the floor was a pair of gem studded sandals, stacked neatly on top each other.

“My shoes! I suppose that’s one mystery to scratch off the list.” Grabbing the sandals she quickly slipped them onto her feet to avoid more mishaps.

“Ugh, it’s creepy to think about boy, someone slipping my shoes off my feet. Who knows what else they could have done while I was out.” 

Sevrin began to feel a bit uneasy. More so than at the start of her predicament.

 _Someone is…watching me. She thought._

It was truly a cruelest of ironies. While her sight had failed her time and time again, she could always pinpoint moments when someone had their sights on her.

The light in the room had shifted. Something was obstructing it’s source.

_The window…_

She was still on the ground, eyes aimed at her feet. Zanzibar walked over trembling, whimpering. He nudged her with snout.

“Shhh I know boy, I know.” She whispered.

Did she dare try and glance up at her captor directly. Certainly if they were as close as she felt they were, they’d notice.

_But maybe… the mirror. Even if I can’t completely make them out…_

 

Sevrin got up slowly. She moved back around the bed to where the rectangular mirror stood. Her furfrou following close behind, head down still whimpering. The gaze tracked her steadily.

As Sevrin approached the mirror, she found her plan to be a lot more farfetched than she originally thought. She couldn’t make out anything through the window, something her captor must’ve been aware of, as their gaze never wavered.

_Damn. I can’t make out anything from here. No face, not even a body type. This was pointless. Wait…_

 

Sevrin realized in looking at her reflection, the layout of this room was very familiar.

“The door, the mirror ,the drawers, the bed… No, it couldn’t be…”

Then she remembered the pattern on the bed room door.

“It’s a family crest! It’s the Sycamore family crest and this is… Sycamore chateau. This is the room we use to stay in when we visited here. The twin room!” She whispered. 

“But… how did I get here?” she mumbled hopelessly.

Augustine just outside was watching intently. Hunched over and looming. Sevrin seemed frantic, flitting about the room without any reason. She was obviously panicked and confused. She just stood there looking at her reflection in the mirror.

It had been quite the chore of getting her into that room. It was easy for Augustine to figure out which of the windows lead to the old twins room. All he had to do was locate the one window with considerably newer looking glass than the rest. After that, he’d carefully lifted the roof, while managing not to crack the walls, something he was very proud of to be honest. Now it truly was like a doll’s house. 

 

While keeping the roof propped open, he scooped the then unconscious Sevrin off the ground and lowered her gently into the bed. He slipped the sandles off her feet putting them neatly by the drawers. The room hadn’t been opened for a few years, it was still locked from the outside, by a key neither Sevrin or Sycamore could get to at the moment. Leaving the only way in or out through the roof. Before he could lower the roof back, he felt a tiny prick on his ankle.

“Ow! Oh…” Zanzibar, Sevrin’s doating guide pokémon had dug his teeth into the professor’s leg.

“Ah, I’m sorry! I completely forgot. I won’t separate you from her.” He lowered his hand and gently lifted the furfrou off the ground. Despite the size difference he could still feel the furfrous fluttering heartbeat.

As soon as Zanzibar was lowered into the room, the first thing he did was rush to Sevrin’s bedside to look her over. Then he lay down on the floor next to the bed.

With everything in order, Augustine gently let the roof back down on to the house, and resumed waiting for Sinclair’s return.

When he heard a small thud come from the room, he looked in the window to check in and found , Sevrin was awake, sitting on the ground, petting her dear furfrou for comfort. Then she got up, walked to the mirror, and began to stare into it absently.

After a while he turned away from the window. It was heartbreaking to watch her. 

_I hope one day you can forgive me for locking you in here like this, but for your sake and mine you need to stay in here._


End file.
